<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>practice makes perfect by metisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933255">practice makes perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisa/pseuds/metisa'>metisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simple things in life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Asanoya Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisa/pseuds/metisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is nervous, which is unlike him. Asahi notices and so does his anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or alternatively, two high school sweethearts share their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simple things in life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>practice makes perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asanoya Week 2020 <br/>Day 1 - Affection/Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're stiff Asahi - san." </p>
<p>Asahi was indeed stiff. The two of them were sitting on the bed in Nishinoya's bedroom, facing each other. Asahi tried really hard to remember the events that lead to this. </p>
<p>That morning, Nishinoya had asked him if he wanted to stop by his place after school. They have been officially dating for a little over two weeks now... so it was quite normal for them to walk home together or spend their free time at each other's place. Although Asahi could feel something was different today. In a way, Nishinoya appeared to be somewhat... nervous. Asahi was sure he wasn't imagining it. Usually he was the nervous one in the relationship, which really was no secret. So, because of Nishinoya's unusual nervousness, Asahi felt a spark of anxiety forming inside his chest. </p>
<p>It must have been visible in his posture, which is why Nishinoya pointed it out. Asahi swallowed dryly, then looked at his boyfriend. Nishinoya was watching him intensely, and perhaps with a tiny bit of worry. </p>
<p>"... Sorry. I was just... thinking." </p>
<p>Something about that made Nishinoya relax a bit. He even smiled. </p>
<p>"You always do that. 'Think too much'", he made air quotes with fingers before sighing. "Relax Asahi - san... I'm not going to eat you." </p>
<p>Asahi's smile was apologetic. He did relax a bit though after hearing that. His shoulders dropped and his posture slumped slightly. "So what's exactly bothering you?" His question was tentative... careful even. Asahi felt slightly bad, knowing that he worried him for no good reason. </p>
<p>"Ah... well, I was thinking about how you seemed nervous today."</p>
<p>"Nervous?" </p>
<p>"Yes... when you invited me over." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>And there it was again. That nervous look on libero's face. His eyes looked everywhere, except at Asahi. Truth to be told, Asahi was just confused at this point. Nishinoya didn't give him an answer. Instead he shuffled closer to him, until their knees bumped against each other. Asahi braced himself for whatever was about to come. </p>
<p>"Um... we've been dating for what? Two weeks now? Yeah. So I was thinking... I really like you Asahi - san." Asahi could feel himself flush at the confession, despite having heard it once already. He quitely replied with 'I really like you too Nishinoya", at which Nishinoya smiled and took it as a cue to continue. "The thing is... we didn't exactly have a chance to... kiss properly." Asahi thought Nishinoya sounded shy in that moment, which was new. He wasn't the kind of person to get shy so easily. In fact, that was more of Asahi's thing. </p>
<p>When he replied, he was surprised by how steady his voice sounded. "That's... That's true." He didn't know what else to say. Luckily Nishinoya had more to add. </p>
<p>"Do you maybe... wanna try it now?" </p>
<p>"Kissing?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>Silence fell between them. Asahi absentmindedly played with his fingers, while Nishinoya quitely watched him. The ace wasn't opposed to the idea. After all, he had been thinking about doing more 'coupley' things with his boyfriend, in a physical sense. It appeared Nishinoya thought the same, which made the feeling mutual. The silence, however, stretched and so libero began to lose his previous confidence. </p>
<p>"We don't have to do it if you don't want to— hell, I don't want to do something you're uncomfortable with Asahi - san." </p>
<p>The fact that Nishinoya cared so much about his comfort made Asahi smile a bit. Perhaps he was thinking that Asahi wasn't ready yet, which was far from the truth. </p>
<p>"I would like to."</p>
<p>It seemed like that was all convincing Nishinoya needed. The libero nodded, a grin already forming on his face. </p>
<p>"Okay then." </p>
<p>Now that Asahi knew what was coming, he was feeling nervous once again. It's not like he had much experience with kissing. Then again... it's not like he had much experience with relationships either. He also wondered why was he thinking about that now. It's like his mind decided to work against him. Nishinoya must have noticed his obvious hesitation. </p>
<p>"Asahi - san... you don't have to worry about impressing me or anything like that. I'm not going to break up with you even if you turn out to be a bad kisser." In a way, that was Nishinoya's way of encouraging him. Asahi appreciated the attempt. </p>
<p>"Thanks Nishinoya... but I'm not worried." </p>
<p>He didn't sound very convincing, but then again he wasn't trying to. Nishinoya didn't reply. Instead, he moved closer to Asahi, until he was basically sitting on his lap. The close proximity made both of them blush. As confident as Nishinoya seemed, he must have been just as nervous as Asahi. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he let them rest by his sides. When Nishinoya started to inch closer, Asahi did the same. Most of their moves were hesitant and careful, showing both of their lack of experience. They both closed their eyes when their lips met half way through.</p>
<p>The first thing that Asahi noticed about Nishinoya's lips was how soft and small they were. Despite that, they fitted perfectly against his. The kiss itself was sweet and simple, much like a first kiss usually is. Asahi found himself placing a hand on the back of Nishinoya's head. His fingers threaded carefully through the messy hair. Nishinoya held onto his cream sweater, keeping Asahi in a position in which their heights were momentarily the same.</p>
<p>When Asahi tilted his head their noses bumped together, causing them to break the kiss. </p>
<p>Instead of feeling embarrassed about it the two boys laughed. Nishinoya pressed his forehead against Asahi's shoulder and the latter wrapped both of his arms around him. </p>
<p>"So... how was it?" </p>
<p>He was really bad at hiding the anxiety from his voice. When Nishinoya stayed silent, Asahi grew progressively more worried. He was about to apologize for ruining the moment with his clumsiness, but the smaller boy finally spoke. "... Asahi - san." Nishinoya moved away from him so they could face each other. </p>
<p>"I think we might have discovered a new thing you're good at." </p>
<p>And just like that, all of Asahi's previous worries vanished. He even chuckled at Nishinoya's choice of words.</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that... I think I could use some practice." </p>
<p>Nishinoya huffed at that. </p>
<p>"So what? It was our first kiss. I think it was good. Sure, it was sloppy and you ended up bumping into my nose, but that doesn't make it any less special. " </p>
<p>When he put it like that, Asahi really couldn't argue. After all, from there on it could only get better.</p>
<p>"We'll practice more next time, alright?" </p>
<p>The implication of a 'next time' made him more flustered than it should have. Despite it, Asahi found himself agreeing and smiling. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Next time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, it's twitter user @thegreataibous :)<br/>I haven't written a fic in a very long time so I apologise for being slightly rusty with my writing. On top of that, I'm not very confident in my writing and I don't like to post my works online. But I'm making an exception for Asanoya Week. I'm still not sure if I'm going to write a fic for all prompts, but I'll definitely be posting more drabbles on my twitter. Anyway, thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>